Again,Swan
by MadHopefulWriter
Summary: Neal and Emma are finally getting married, a happy a event for all!...or is it…what with Captain Hook have to say about this marriage? Songfic based on "Again" by Scott Alan ONESHOT


**AGAIN, SWAN**

**Neal and Emma are finally getting married, a happy a event for all!...or is it…what with Captain Hook have to say about this marriage? Based on "Again" by Scott Alan ONESHOT**

**First Fanfic, no hate please, and R&R **** DISCLAIMER: Much to my great despair I don't own either OUAT or Again **** …maybe someday…mwahahahahahahaa **

Today was the day; Neal and Emma were finally getting married, making their already twisted family tree al the more twisted. It had taken a long time to get to this point, the point to which Emma at least thought she loved and trusted Neal with her heart. In the small moments when the real truth hit her reminding her that it was all fake, she was just doing this for Henry and to try and forget what happened in Neverland with….someone else. Emma would just brush it off, rearrange her mask, and tell herself it was gonna be okay, she was doing this for Henry, that she owned it to him to have a at least half normal family (if their family could get anywhere near normal!) but deep down she knew, she knew it was all fake, just for show, for her family. Emma just hadn't truly realized it yet.

It is for these reasons and more, that a the very day of her long-awaited wedding, Emma Swan found herself, dressed in her wedding dress, pacing around her dressing room at the church. Thankfully everyone was out in the main church part, getting ready for the wedding, If Ruby, Belle or Snow had walked in Emma knew exactly what they would say, They would say that it was all gonna be okay, that she'd finally found true love, and that this was just a bit of cold feet and that it was totally normal. To Emma though, this did not feel like cold feet this felt like she was re-thinking this whole relationship, she didn't feel as though she'd found true love, she knew true love was based on truly believing and trusting the other person wasn't it? Emma was coming to realize that she still had doubts about Neal, even after all they'd been through and all his promises, could she really trust him with her heart? As Emma thought these things trough she realized that there had really only been one person with whom she'd felt truly safe, but it was to late for that….wasn't it….that bridge had be burned n Neverland when he'd broken her heart…or had she broken his?

Emma kept pacing and starting questioning aloud these things swirling in her head, "I can't do this…but I must. No I can't, but I have to, Come do it for Henry! Do it for the kid, its just cold feet!" As she was speaking she heard the door open, with out even looking up or missing a beat she said "Mary Margret?"

"Guess again, Swan" a familiar voice said.

"Killian?!" Emma cried "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious, Love?" The pirate said "I'm here to see you."

"B-but why?" Emma stuttered "Wait! No don't answer that! You have to go, I'm about to get married!"

"I know" Hook said "That's why I'm here, Love"

"Stop that" She snapped "What, Love?" he said with a twinkle in his eye

"That! Calling me Love all the time, I'm not your love anymore!" she said slightly angry, giving him one of her looks

"Oh but you are, Swan" His face slightly tinged with sadness but still a twinkle in his eye

"You look beautiful, as always, you know, you never fail to take my breath away!"

Emma said nothing so Killian carried on "Neal's a lucky guy to have you, I don't know why I was bloody stupid enough to let you slip away!" Still Emma said nothing so Hook kept going "You know in a completely perfect world the two of you would not have found each other again, and I'd have you to myself!" He said with a wink, to which Emma just rolled her eyes but said nothing, so Killian just smiled and kept talking "Then you wouldn't look so amazingly radiant there in your wedding dress, but no matter how much magic we bring into this world it is not a perfect, wish-granting world, and before you say anything, I know I should not be here I just have to say one thing before you disappear again, Swan so just hear me out." At that moment when he looked at her his face so pleading it was almost adorable, with those puppy dog, blue eyes, all Emma could do was nod, and for a second Killian smiled his big real smile and then just as quickly turned serious again, looking deep into her eyes with his gorgeous blues, he said "I love you still, Emma Swan, I never stopped and who knows if I ever bloody will! I love being when you and I don't want to see us end, so here I am…." He stopped for a second a seemed almost nervous "Carry on Killian" Emma said speaking for the first time since he started "I was hoping that…you'd come home with me again, Love" Then they both just stared a each other, neither of them could muster words after that bombshell.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hook spoke "Please say something, say anything at all! I can't stand this bloody silence, Swan!" finally Emma managed to whisper "You know this is really bad timing Killian, I'm about to get married, you know!" He just gave her a look and said "Yes I realize that, Emma, I know this is not the place or time, but I can't bear that I might lose you." "You already lost me once, you know." Emma said "I know and it kills me everyday "Killian said with the saddest look on his face "You know now's not a very good time, what if someone comes in!" Frankly Emma was very surprised that no one had interrupted them already! With that she started heading toward the door, Killian grabbed her arm as she past " If I could find a spell to turn back time and have a chance to right my wrongs, I would do that for you, I would love you twice as much, held you twice as strong, I never should have let you go that night in Neverland when you walked away from me, I hope you believe that Swan, and now that we are here, I'm gonna say it again, ready?" Emma just nodded "Well there's really only one thing to say, I love you, I never stopped and I don't know if I ever will, I don't want to see this partnership end, so here I am asking you to give me a second chance and come home with me," with these words Killian suddenly dropped on both knees and said "I'm down here on my knees, begging you not to marry him!, If you do Swan, I know my heart will break, there is only so much it can take! Come with me, go on Love, go on take my hand" with this he stretched out his hand to her and she took it "Baelfire's a reasonable man, leave him a note, I'm sure he'll understand! Please don't let this be our end, so here I am hoping, praying, Emma that you'll come home with me again…." With that Killian turned to leave the room but felt a tug on his arm, pulling him back "I love you" she whispered as her lips crashed onto his, the kiss was gentle, but full of passion, just as Killian started to deepen the kiss, Emma pulled away with a cry of "Henry!" "What about him, Love?"

"He needs his father, that's why I was marrying Neal!"

"Neal will be his dad whether you marry him or not, Emma. But if that's not enough he's a nice lad , then let me be a father to the boy."

"Really? Are you sure it's just that easy?"

"With love like ours of course it is."

"But don't you think Henry deserves his parents to be together?"

"Yes, but what about you, what do you deserve, will you be happy be married to someone you don't really truly love simply because you son deserves a father? If that's true then let me be his father"

With those words Killian gave her a look so full of love. Emma realized that it was that easy if she wanted it to be, She also realized that Killian would make a amazing father and Henry did like him after all. Emma looked up at Killian with an equal amount of love and with a smile, said

"Looks like I have some writing to do!"

When she was finished Emma grabbed Hook's hand and almost got to the door when she looked down at herself and said

"I think I might need to change!"

"Nah, you look perfect!" he said with a wink, because to him she did and she was finally his, His Swangirl.

**THE END**


End file.
